To Meet Again
by Catie-brie
Summary: [Shonen ai] Over time the world changes, and lives are disposed of unceremoniously, leaving others behind to morn them, but what happens to those people when they decide to drown their rage by killing others, or sing their sorrows away?
1. Chapter 1

**To Meet Again** Chapter one 

**Warnings ** This will be a shonen-ai story, but I'm still thinking on the couple arrangements. Also this story will be prone to angst, tragedy and sadistic humor, though it will be later in the story….

_Also this story takes place 40 years after the beginning of the series (which I'm assuming started in 1991, so it is now the year 2030), so Yuusuke is roughly 54 years old, but due to his demon blood, he only looks about 21. Both Kuwabara and Keiko had been killed by an S-class youkai; though Yuusuke never had a chance to avenge his friends for Kuwabara had killed the beast with his last ounce of life energy. _

_That had happened 30 years ago, and 10 years after that incident Kurama had run off with a young demon girl, and together they made a name for themselves as the best Japanese duo called 'Kurio Bara', Black Rose (A/N this will have significance later in the story); that only left Yuusuke and Hiei._

_6 years later a successful attempt on Prince Koenma's life sent Reikai and Makai alike into a major uproar. That had been a huge blow to the two, now retired, Spirit Detectives, and both had relocated to Makai, under the aliases of Kageboushi (Shadow figure— Yuusuke) and Kokushibyou (Black death— Hiei), as assassins for hire._

14 years passed uneventfully, that was until they had a run in with everyone's favorite fox, Kurama.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Kokushi- chama (1)!" Kageboushi (Yuusuke) called out, shattering the peaceful night's silence. A tall willow-like tree, to the boy's left, blocked the light of the full moon, covering the parched ground below in wispy shadows. A dark hump uncurled from its resting place between two large branches and took the shape of what looked like a young boy, but the figure had long since passed his adolescent years.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Kokushibyou (Hiei) growled jumping down from his branch to stand before his taller partner.

"So? I like the name, it's cute," Kage taunted, his large chocolate brown eyes shined mirthfully, a great contrast to Hiei's narrow crimson ones.

"It's degrading." Hiei shot back irritably.

"Well I think it's cute, but anyways guess who's coming to the local inn tomorrow night…" One look at his companion's eyes told Hiei exactly who it was, though he decided to play idiot so that Yuusuke could have his fun.

"Who?"

"Kurio Bara! And guess what? I got tickets!" Yuusuke then pulled two slips of paper dramatically from the sleeve of his black jump suit that mirrored the shorter man's almost perfectly. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise, and he let his mouth drop open, though only for a second.  
"And how did you get those?"

"Well, we kinda have a last minute assignment that has to be taken care of tonight. This is just part of the payment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So tired," Kage whined leaning heavily against the willow that Kokushi had been sleeping in earlier; he slid down the short trunk landing on the brown grass with a thump. The sun was just peaking over the tips of the tallest trees in forest to the boy's far right. Hiei fell silently beside his companion his eyes half closed and his Jagan unbound and glowing a dull purple. Both boys were covered in spatters of blood, all of it from their latest charge, and sweat.

"It was worth it though," Kokushi pointed out with a yawn.

"Right, we finally get to see the Fox, and the bitch he left us for," Kage muttered a small hint of resentment apparent in his voice.

"Hn." Kokushi yawned his eyes slipping shut and his head falling onto Kage's shoulder. Yuusuke grinned lazily and nestled his head against Hiei's falling asleep immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ayumi grinned as she peaked through the musty, red curtains that separated the stage from the backstage. The crowd was the largest she had seen since she and Shuuichi-kun had relocated to Makai, and she was absolutely thrilled. One other thing that excited her was that their was and actual stage with microphones and lights, something they hadn't had the luck of running into.

"Hey, Shuuichi-kun! Look at this crowd!" She called out running back to the bathroom-turned-dressing room where her singing partner sat half-heartedly brushing out his long red, silver streaked, hair. He looked and rose and eyebrow at the girls wide grin that made her green eyes sparkle.

"Is it really that large?" The boy asked setting down his brush and swirling on his chair slightly so that he was now facing the carrot topped Ayumi. She nodded excitedly and tugged him from his seat.

"I didn't expect such a crowd, especially here of all places! Come look!"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Kurama asked with a sigh, the girl shook her head vigorously and pulled the much taller boy towards the antique curtains. Immediately Kurama's sensitive fox ears twitched as they were filled with the mixture of the odd form of music blasting from old speakers and the loud conversations being held before him. Ayumi had been right though, it was a very large crowd, especially for that part of Makai.

"See? It's huge! I haven't seen a crowd this large since Kyoto!" Kurama laughed and pulled the girl back into their dressing room.

"Now you need to get ready, then we can go out and give them a show they'll never forget." Ayumi nodded and pecked Kurama on the cheek before ushering him out of the room so that she could change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hiei twitched irritably as he and Yuusuke forced their way through the throng of low class demons. He had never liked crowds and this was definitely a crowd, a very noisy, smelly one that didn't care if you were several classes over their puny D-class level, or if you were an infamous assassin. He looked up at Yuusuke and noticed that he seemed completely at ease, a nostalgic grin plastered on his face as he shoved his way to the front of the crowd. _That's right, Yuusuke went to places like this all the time in Ningenkai, no wonder he's so at ease. Stupid kid. _Hiei thought rolling his eyes.

"I wonder when the show's gunna start," Yuusuke commented in Japanese coming to a halt, though he had lived in the Makai for about fourteen years, he still wasn't very comfortable with the dialect and continued to speak in his native tongue.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and all conversation around them dropped to a hushed whisper. Both Hiei's and Yuusuke's heads snapped up to the stage instinctively as a young looking blue haired girl walked onto the stage, her face plastered with a bright smile, but her eyes shown with darker emotion; both of the boys' eyes widened in recognition as the girl opened her mouth to speak.

_Botan!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Well that's the first chapter, short as it may be, but at least I've got the the next chapter typed up and ready to go. So hows about you drop a review? I'm up for criticism as well, 'cause it help me help youb Well 'till next time- Catie-brie


	2. Chapter 2

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 2

Okay, I forgot to put the info for Note one in chapter one so here it is- 

_Chama- Sama+chan a mild, silly, and slightly respectful term._

_I would also like to think _KyoHana_ for reviewing, and so I dedicate this chapter to you b_

_Now without further ado, the story_

"Hello everyone, Yanagi (note2) here," Botan said in a mock cheerful voice trying her best to smile sweetly, though all she wanted to do was cry. "I'm here to welcome y'all to the first ever showing of Kurio Bara in all of Western Makai, so without further ado let the show begin." Botan waved and walked off the stage, leaving it empty for several minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Shuuichi-kun, what's wrong? Come on, we were supposed to be out there five minutes ago," Ayumi whined looking at her singing companion pleadingly. He glanced up with eyes filled with emotion unaccustomed to them, especially since he had left Ningenkai, and his best friends. "What's wrong?"

"That girl, Yanagi, do you know about her?" Kurama asked, never had he thought to see his former friend working in a place like this.

"Yeah, she's one of the inn's harlots, but she doesn't seem all that willing, you can see it in her eyes, and if you look closely enough, you can see restraining rings on her wrists and ankles, poor girl," Ayumi muttered sadly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, now come we can't keep them waiting much longer." Kurama stood abruptly devoid of all emotion, leaving a confused Ayumi behind.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yuusuke and Hiei stared at the stage in shock, five minutes had passed since Botan had left the stage, but still they stared. _Why on earth had she been there?_ Both wanted to know the answer to that question, and several others like; _what where those yoki rings around her ankles and wrists? Why was she dressed in such revealing clothing? _And_ had she noticed them there?_

Their ponderings were cut short as two figures stepped on stage both holding mikes, and both wearing black and red clothing, the redhead wearing black leather pants and a red tank top, and the carrot top wearing a black leather skirt, black boots, and a form fitting, long-sleeved red shirt. The site of Kurama wiped all thoughts of Botan from Yuusuke and Hiei's minds, and both couldn't help but gape. His once silky red hair was now streaked with silver, and a pair of fox ears peaked up through the twisted main of sterling and poppy; a long elegant silver tail twitched with a life of it's own from behind the tall man.

The fox features threw the two boys off since last time they checked Kurama hadn't been able to switch to his kitsune form, but now every inch of the elegant man screamed Youko, and all that was left of the Kurama they knew were the poppy red strands of hair, and brilliant emerald green eyes.

"Well, he sure has changed, and his voice, I never knew could sing," Yuusuke muttered as the duet began their dark melodic ballad.

"There's a lot you don't know about the Fox, hell there's a lot _I _don't about him," Hiei replied with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Ayumi and Kurama sang the latter swept over the crowd with his emerald eyes trying to see if he could find Botan once again. Never had he thought that the former Ferry Girl would be forced to work at an inn such as this and in such a position as she was in: a harlot, of all the things! But what he found in the crowd caused him to break the flow of his enchanting voice in a stammer, though only slightly.

_What the hell are they doing here? And… are they… matching? _Kurama thought to himself as he continued to stare at the spot where two of his former companion stood. The taller of two looked up at him and smirked before walking deeper into the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Shuuichi-kun, what was up with you tonight?" Ayumi asked as they left the stage twenty minutes later.

"Hmm?" Kurama muttered absently.

"I asked what was wrong, first when that girl Yanagi was on stage you went completely blank, and then when we were singing, you stuttered, you never stutter!" Ayumi exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm fine, it's just an off night," Kurama replied waving his hand to dismiss it. In truth Kurama was not fine, he had just seen three of his former friends in a Makai inn, the last place he had expected to see any of them, and they seemed to have changed so much. "Do you know where that girl Yanagi would be right now?" Kurama asked suddenly snapping from his train of thought.

"No, that's a question for the owner," Ayumi muttered exasperated. "Why are you so interested in her anyways?"

"She looks really familiar."

"Hmm, a former lover perhaps?" Ayumi asked slyly. Kurama looked at the girl sharply.

"No, more like an old friend."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yanagi, or Botan, left the stage, immediately dropping the smile she had had earlier and replaced it with an indifferent frown.

"Nice work, Yanagi, absolutely splendid, and you even smiled, not something I'm used to," A squat grey skinned man leered at the blue-haired beauty.

"Hn," she snorted then smirked inwardly, she was beginning to sound like Hiei.

"Oh come now, that attitude of yours is scaring away my customers, can't you be a little more open?" Botan glared at the nasty little man and stalked off not even bothering to watch the show. (Note3)

"Yanagi! Yanagi, get back here! You have customers! And in case you've forgotten, you're under my control."

"I haven't forgotten, Yoshimitsu," Botan hissed her pale hands clenched tightly at her side.

"It's Yoshimitsu-sama, you better start showing me some respect 'cause I can make your life a living hell," Yoshimitsu growled back.

"I highly doubt you could make it any worse Yoshi_mitsu," _Botan said, making sure to be as disrespectful as possible, before stalking off.

"Yanagi! The customers!" but it was too late, because Botan was already long gone. "Damn her, she going to regret that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So are we going to pay the Fox a visit or just waltz on outta here?" Yuusuke asked as the live music was once again replaced with an obnoxious youkai version of rap.

"We wouldn't surprise him though, he knows we're here," Hiei pointed out, he hadn't missed the slight stutter in Kurama's melody when Yuusuke had caught his gaze.

"No, I think we'd surprise him, even if he did know we where here, but first I'm going to try and find the owner of this place."

"Why, you're not thinking of staying here, are you?" Hiei asked giving his friend a look that clearly stated _or enlisting the company of one of the inn's whores._ Yuusuke only smirked before disappearing into the throng of demons; Hiei rolled his eyes before stalking off after his companion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Miss, Miss!" Yuusuke called irritably as he attempted to get the attention of a young neko-youkai waitress.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked sweetly turning around to face the still slightly irked Yuusuke.

"Yeah, is your boss 'round?" Yuusuke asked, the girl looked at him quizzically, and he sighed growing more and more irritated by the moment. He repeated the question, this time making sure to use Western Makai dialect.

"Oh, sorry, he's around here- oh, look there he is. Yoshimitsu-sama!" The girl called waving one of her arms about to catch a squat man's attention.

"What is it Keona (note4)," Yoshimitsu asked gruffly, his face was slightly red, and he looked quite ticked.

"This man asked for your assistance," Keona said with a bow, she then quickly strode off.

"Can I help you sir?" The grey-eyed, grey-skinned man asked Yuusuke warily.

"As a matter of fact you can, I wanted to ask you about the young girl Yanagi. You see, I'm an awfully lonely man, and I'm in need of some comfort, if you know what I mean," Yuusuke looked at the man expectantly a mischievous glint in his eye; Yoshimitsu nodded greedily.

"I do sir, but why Yanagi, we've got plenty of other, more satisfying, girls here."

"I've got my reasons," Yuusuke replied slyly.

Yoshimitsu smirked; _This boy seems like someone vicious, maybe he can put that bitch in her place, _he thought to himself smirking inwardly. "A man with a plan, eh?Well let me show you to your room, and I'll have Yanagi sent up there shortly." Once Yoshimitsuhad turned his back on Yuusuke, said assassin looked over his shoulder and winked at the little fire youkai behind him, Hiei rolled his eyes again and using his Jagan he told Yuusuke that he was going to look for the Fox; Yuusuke nodded before rushing off after the inn owner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Here's your room sir, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Yanagi, be back shortly," Yoshimitsu said closing the rough wooden door behind him. Yuusuke's grin immediately dropped as he looked around the room in great disgust.

Although the room perfectly clean, it gave off a horribly disgusting aura, but one shouldn't expect much from a whorehouse. It was hard to see the whole room sense the only source of light was a dull light bulb centered above the king-sized bed placed in the middle of the left hand wall, the couch on the right hand side was in almost complete shadow. Slowly a sly smirk tugged at Yuusuke's lips as he thought of an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Let me go!" Botan snarled trying to twist her wrist free of Yoshimitsu's firm grip to no avail.

"And why should I do that? I give the customer what he wants, and he wants you," the little man replied smugly coming to a halt outside a now occupied room.

"I don't care! Let me go!" Botan struggled with renowned vigor, but still couldn't break free of the man's grasp. He only chuckled as he opened the door and shoved Botan inside.

"Sir, as you requested, I have brought Yanagi, now have fun you two." Yoshimitsu gave the shadow in the corner a sleazy smile before slamming the door behind him. Botan whipped around and glared at where her boss had just been, a stream of obscenities, never thought to have been in the Ferry Girl's vocabulary, spilled from her mouth, and she refused to give her customer an acknowledgement.

"Never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth, girl, but I guess times have changed," the shadowy figure said in a deep, and amused voice. Yanagi whipped around towards the figure and glared.

"And what _do_ _you_ know about me?" She demanded angrily.

"A lot more than you would think, Botan," the figure replied in the same deep voice, but something behind it started to sound familiar.

"How do you know my name?" she asked a little anger slipping from her voice, only to be replaced be suspicion.

"My, my how soon we forget past friends." No longer was the voice deep, but clear, youthful, and extremely familiar. Botan's mind reeled as she recognized the voice, but she allowed no hope to flourish in her long since turned suspicious mind. The figure stepped from the shadows and into Botan's line of view, and she almost fainted at the familiar boy in front of her.

"Yuusuke!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Author's notes-_

_Note two- Yanagi- _Willow

_Note three- _Botan is unaware that Kurama is a famous singer, and was still wondering what had happened to him after he had disappeared.

_Note four- Keona (Hawaiian) – _God's gracious gift (and I still don't know why I named a demon that)

Well I hope you enjoyed that installment and until next time

Catie-brie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Shuuichi-kun, where are you going?" Ayumi asked as she watched the kitsune-youkai fold his long silky hair underneath a wide brim cap and place darkly tinted sunglasses onto his elegant nose, long since the show had ended had he changed into a pair of loose fitting grey pants and white tank top, so now he looked completely different from before.

"I'm just going to look around a bit, go on up to our room, I'll meet you there." And with that he was off. Ayumi growled in frustration and began to make herself inconspicuous like Shuuichi had and snuck off after him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Yuusuke, is that really you?" Botan asked tentatively, the former Onmitsu (note1) sighed.

"Shh, I'm called Kageboushi here," Yuusuke explained quietly his face curved in one of his trademark grins.

"It really is you," the girl whispered as tears began to well up and threaten to spill from her large violet eyes. "But what are you doing here, I thought you where still in Ningenkai?" Yuusuke shook his head slowly.

"I haven't been to the Ningenkai in fourteen years, I really don't have anything there anyways," he replied a little bitterly.

"What about Kurama, or Hiei, do you know where either of them are?"

"Hiei's somewhere around here, but I haven't seen Kurama since I moved to Makai." Yuusuke said convincing himself that a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone. Yuusuke was too deep in thought to notice that Botan had moved and was startled when he felt strong arms wrap around his stomach and squeeze. After recovering from his surprise he returned the hug with interest, placing a gentle, brotherly kiss on the top of her head.

"I was so worried something had happened to all of y'all, and now seeing you…" she didn't finish but broke down, and let all of the emotion that had built up inside of her loose. Botan had stood with her head buried deep in Yuusuke chest for several minutes unwilling to let her friend go when a knock on the door startled both of them.

"Yes?" Yuusuke asked, dropping his voice to the tone it had been in before he introduced himself to Botan, letting go of said girl, and telling her silently to hide in the bed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Yanagi, a very important customer has requested her personally, and I have no way of denying him what he wants." It was Yoshimitsu, and he didn't seem at all displeased at having to take Botan from Yuusuke. The assassin growled loudly enough for the owner outside to hear, and to his satisfaction he heard the small man shuffle away from the door.

"You can tell however it is to shove it up his ass, I requested Yanagi first, and I will not relinquish her." Yuusuke felt guilty talking about his friend as if she was nothing, but a common whore, but he didn't have much of a choice. He looked over at Botan to see what her reaction was and saw her smiling thankfully.

"I'm sorry sir, but you don't have a choice, now give me the girl."

"And if I don't?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kurama stood beside the short owner of the inn in complete disgust. As much as he disliked whorehouse, especially the employees, he thought it was extremely rude, let alone awful customer service, to interrupt whatever it was they were doing in the room. But he let it slide this time; he really wanted to see if this Yanagi girl was the ever-cheerful Ferry Girl from his past.

"And what if I don't?" Came the muffled threat from the room the two stood in front of. The voice seemed strangely familiar to the kitsune-youkai, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it might belong to.

"Sir, please don't make this difficult," Yoshimitsu said. _Wait, was that a whine? _Kurama thought to himself, amused. The little grey man seemed almost frightened by his customer, and Kurama slowly felt his curiosity arouse.

"Difficult my ass, I requested Yanagi first, so that means I have her 'til the night is over." The man sighed in frustration, finally giving up on the occupant of one of his rooms.

"Well Shuuichi-san, I don't think I'll be able to convince the man to let Yanagi go until the night is over, can I interest you in one of my other girls?" Yoshimitsu asked rubbing his hands together greedily.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Kurama replied curtly turning on his heel and stalked off.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ayumi sat at the bar with her head placed firmly against the cold, mock marble counter. To those who past her, she seemed nothing more than a hopeless drunk, but in truth she was quite sober. So why lay her face first on a cheap counter? Simple, she had finally quit hitting her head against it, and she had such a massive headache that she didn't think it was smart to lift her sore head, not that hitting it repeatedly against a stone counter was all that intelligent either. She was slightly aware that a man had seated himself beside her, but she didn't pay much heed to it, she was dead set on figuring out where Shuuichi had gone after loosing her seconds prior to her deciding to stalk him.

After ten minutes of socializing with the stone counter Ayumi's headache subsided and she decided it was safe to start her search for her singing partner. Spinning around on her stool she stood up, promptly tripped, and fell on the short demon in front of her; though in her current form, almost everyone was shorter than her 7' 9".

"Eh, sorry kid," she muttered standing up and offering the boy her hand, which he rudely refused.

"Hn," he snorted picking himself up off the ground and brushing the thick layer of dust that had stuck to his black jumpsuit and gravity defying hair, off. The boy's long sleeves, which had previously hidden the top of his right hand, slid back and revealed an elaborate tattoo: a black five point star with dark thorny vines interwoven around a red-gem-headed dagger plunged through the star at a slight angle, and red-ink blood dripped elegantly from the pointed tip.

_I know that design; it's the crest off Kageboushi and Kokushibyou (note2), but what are assassins doing in an inn like this. _Ayumi thought to herself as she stared at the beautiful design. Suddenly a thought hit her horribly hard and her eyes narrowed. _They could be after Shuuichi and myself. Ignorant fools. _Ayumi snorted and glared at the man who only rolled his eyes.

"You're only partially correct, girl. I'm looking for Shuuichi, as you call him, and I need your assistance." The man seemed to take great amusement in her confusion about how he knew what she was thinking, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Why should I help you?" Ayumi asked suspiciously, and with good reason: he seemed to know who she was, even though she looked nothing like her former orange-haired form.

"Because refusing would be hazardous to your health," he replied harshly, Ayumi flinched and quickly figured out this demon was not someone to be messed with.

"But I don't know where he is," Ayumi responded truthfully, the boy sighed.

"Fine then, where are you staying?"

"Here, I'll show you I guess, but give me your katana." She held her hand out expectantly and the assassin handed her his sword reluctantly. "Well follow me then."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Both Yuusuke and Botan stared at the door in shock. That voice, no one would ever forget Kurama's light beautiful voice, and it had been right outside the door.

"Was that….?" Botan asked getting out of the bed.

"Yeah I think so," Yuusuke responded before rushing to the door. He opened it and looked down the dark carpeted hall, but both Yoshimitsu and their beloved redhead were gone. "If it was him, he's gone." There was a hint of disappointment, relief and resentment in the young hanyou's (note3) voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Both Hiei and Ayumi had been waiting in the latter of the two's room for many minutes, expectant of the redhead's arrival. It was a large, spacey, and of all things clean room, but Hiei was very anxious to leave. After taking in every detail of the inn below, he had thought that the rooms would have been rundown, extremely dusty, and bug ridden, but instead the only thing that made this room almost unbearable was the awful stench of old sex.

As he looked over once more at black haired girl he saw that she was all too unhappy with the room as well, and he almost laughed, but a sudden noise at the door stopped him in time.

"I believe Shuuichi-kun is back, Kokushibyou-kun," Ayumi muttered as she stood up. Somewhere along the lines of walking to the suite and sitting in almost complete silence, Hiei had told the girl his occupational name, but to her it was his official title.

As quickly as the taller youkai stood, he did as well, finding a nicely shadowed area to conceal himself in; he also covered up his aura so that his former teammate and close friend wouldn't know he was there. There was some commotion at the door, before Ayumi returned now back to her shorter orange haired self along with Kurama in full fledged human form.

"Shuuichi-kun, there is someone here to see… hold on where is he?" Ayumi asked herself looking around for the short youkai.

"See me? What was his name?" Kurama asked, afraid that Ayumi might have let a fan into their current living quarters accidentally.

"His name was Kokushibyou-kun, don't worry I have his katana," she added the last part after seeing her singing partner's face widen in shock. Hiei almost laughed again, the Kitsune still didn't know who _he _was, and he felt strangely satisfied. He had always had trouble keeping things from the red haired beauty, but now he was having no trouble.

"I wouldn't worry if I could sense him, but I currently feel no aura."

"Maybe he left? I don't know, but he seemed very determined to see you."

"It seems Fox that you have lost your touch over the years, gone soft, even softer than you were in Ningenkai," came a Hiei's voice from behind the couch to the left hand side of the room. Kurama froze his mind reeling at the possibilities of that voice.

"Show yourself Kokushibyou," Kurama commanded, he was not going to let hope grip his heart as it had at the site of Yuusuke or even Botan; he still wasn't sure if they were the real deal or just people with youkais resemblances to his old friends.

"Hn, suspicious as always, but I think I like it here in the shadows, but I might come out if the girl was gone."

"No way short stuff, I'm staying right—" Ayumi started angrily.

"No, Ayumi go outside for a moment, you'll know if I'm in need of assistance," Kurama said aware that he was taking a risk, but curiosity, especially that of a kitsune's, was hard to defeat, and he felt his wage war with his reasoning.

"But-" Ayumi whined, but looking at her partner she decided it was best to leave. Once she was gone Kurama turned to the source of the voice expectantly. There was a short pause as silence blanketed the room, then a black clad figure stepped from the shadows.

"Hiei?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Author's notes_

_Note one- _Onmitsu- detective

_Note two- Kokushibyou and Kageboushi are extremely well known throughout Makai, and most recognize them by the crest on their right hands._

_Note three- Hanyou I pretty sure means half-breed. Also by mixing those emotions into Yuusuke's voice I show how he feels about Kurama leaving him and Hiei._

_I would also like to note Ayumi's changes, like Kurama, her other form is tall and almost completely different from its counterpart, also she has a split personality, so in her black-haired red-eyed form she is extremely suspicious and sadistic and in her normal for she is usually a ditzy girl. Also in case you are wondering, she has very little to do with the story, and is only here to move the story along._

_Oh, has anyone noticed how I seem to end each chapter with a character's name? See chapter one was Botan, two was Yuusuke, and three was Hiei. I actually don't intentionally do it, and probably by the next chapter this odd tradition will end…_

_But anyways, Thank you KyouHana and kit-kit for reviewing, and even though it is a little late, I dedicate this chapter to you two _

_Well 'til next time_

_Catie-brie _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_I would like to go ahead and think those of you who reviewed; all reviews mean a lot to me, even flames! Also I'd like to say sorry for getting this out so late, but I was having some trouble with the plot, and sadly I still am. _

_But anyways I have a question: sense this story starts about forty years after the beginning of the series and sense so much happened, I was wondering if I should write a prequel? I mean, it wouldn't be all that long, but it's help you know all that had happened _

"Yuu- um Kage-kun," Botan asked tentatively; Yuusuke looked up from the couch and smiled apologetically.

"Yeah?"

"You seem a little down, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Yuusuke lied with another grin. Botan looked at him skeptically, but decided not to prod.

"You wunna go to sleep? I could get up and let you have the bed."

"Naw, I'm gunna wait for Kokushi-chama." Botan chuckled at the name Yuusuke insisted on calling the height deprived fire demon. Earlier Yuusuke had explained his and Hiei's _names, _but for some reason she felt he was keeping some things from her. When she had asked, Yuusuke had told her the tattoo on his right hand was nothing more than a design, but he had talked a little too quickly as if making up a story as he went along. (Note1) But then again, after fourteen years in Makai, there were probably a few things he wanted to keep to himself, and she respected that (even though she was truly going insane with curiosity).

"Where'd he go anyways?"

"Don' know, he always wanders off by himself," another half lie on Yuusuke's part.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Twenty minutes alone with Hiei, and Kurama was already experiencing a moment of speechlessness.

"Never knew the Fox could loose his voice," Hiei taunted from the couch; Kurama just glared halfheartedly.

"Twenty minutes, an all you've done is vaguely explain your twenty _years _in Makai and criticize me." Kurama retorted irritably.

"You think I've been a sarcastic, heartless bastard? Then I warn you, Kage-kun's going to be a hell of a lot worse," Hiei said seriously beckoning for Kurama to sit next to him, he had to admit he had been acting like a like a jerk, but after having your best friend abandon you for some orange haired bitch, well, who could blame him?

"So Kage took my absence to heart? I guess I can't blame him, but I had every right to go my own way," Kurama defended after taking the offered seat.

"Hai, but you could have at least let us know you were leaving, it was hard after loosing the oaf and Yuusuke's girlfriend to loose a good friend as well." Hiei muttered. He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, a little too, what was the word, emotional? No that couldn't be right, he was supposed to be the cold hearted, unopened fire youkai in need of an attitude adjustment. He sighed inwardly, whom was he kidding? After forty years with Yuusuke, twenty-one with Kurama, and ten years with Kuwabara, he had gotten that long needed adjustment, and now too many built up feelings were tugging at his subconscious demanding freedom.

Kurama felt guilt pull at his heart as he looked at the emotions battling behind the petit youkai beside him. After twenty long years the Fox was finally getting to see his best friend, well best friend probably wasn't accurate any longer. After all, Hiei had made it very clear that he was pretty bitter with him, and Yuusuke, well, to put it bluntly, he was nervous about running into the powerful hanyou.

"I have a question for you… Kokushi-kun: where is he?" Kurama asked after a long pause.

"Two doors down to your right on the opposite wall." Kurama's eyes widened slightly, that was where he had just been with the ass of an owner Yoshimitsu, but the man on the other side didn't sound anything like the Yuusuke he remembered.

"I was just over there, I thought that man's voice sounded familiar," Kurama muttered more to himself than Hiei. He stood up suddenly and looked expectantly at the half Koorime.

"What?"

"I think now would be as good a time as any to face the life I left behind."

"Hn, your choice. You don't happen to have a pair of earplugs?" Kurama glared at Hiei halfheartedly.

"Keep your mouth shut, you're not helping."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Once again, Ayumi found herself socializing with the bar counter, but instead of being frustrated and completely sober, she was frustrated and drunk. Her hair was once again black, and eyes crimson, but they were closed tightly shut in pain. You would think one would learn _not _to hit one's head against a hard stone counter, but not Ayumi, and the last blow to her head, in combination with her multiple drinks, had left her with a major headache. (Note2)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hiei really has changed, _Kurama thought as he followed said youkai down the hall. _He seemed so much more open when we were talking, and he even walks differently. _The kitsune broke away from his train of thought as he bumped into Hiei, who had stopped in front of a rough wooden door.

"Sumimasen (note3)," he apologized, and Hiei tilted his head lightly in acceptance.

"I'll go in first I guess." That being said he opened the door to a scene he hadn't quite expected. In the middle of the left hand corner wall a large bed lay occupied by two forms. Both Yuusuke and Botan lay curled up against each other sound asleep, and, to the two youkai's relief, they were both completely clothed. An unfamiliar emotion (jealousy) stabbed at Hiei as he stared at the two, however it quickly melted away as he noticed the dim pulsating protective aura surrounding the two. _He's only protecting her, typical Yuusuke. _ He assured himself as he beckoned Kurama deeper into the room.

"Seems I get to live a little bit longer," Kurama remarked sardonically as he plopped down on the over stuffed couch; Hiei silently followed his example.

"Not much longer, Yanagi is waking up." The small demon had enough sense not to use the former Ferry Girl's real name. Said girl stirred only seconds later, and she stretched unaware of the two in the room, but when she did see them, all hell broke loose.

"N-n-nani!" She exclaimed, not quite recognizing the two at first. "Hiei? Kurama?" The duo nodded and soon found themselves buried under about 120 pounds of blue-haired death.

"I-it's been so long since I've seen you two! And Kurama, I didn't even know you were here!" She sobbed, happy to see two of her friends after nearly fourteen years. The two boys froze in shock, even though all evidence showed this was the ever-cheerful Botan, neither could actually believe it was really her. Through all of this, Yuusuke had remained curled up on the bed, or so it seemed.

"Bo-er- Yanagi, how long have you been here?" Kurama asked once Botan had finally let go of the two. Immediately the Ferry Girl's face dropped, and her features seemed to darken.

"Longer than anyone should have to," she muttered as she plopped down onto the floor. "Now, you should answer your own question, you too, Kokushi…-_chama." _Botan added the last part to see if she could entice a reaction from Hiei, and to her amusement he twitched irritably.

"I see you've been spending time with Kage-kun," Hiei muttered, "But to answer your question, we've only been here for the night."

"I had a show scheduled for today, so I've been here for a little under twenty hours," Kurama answered calmly.

"A show? What kind of show?"

"Wait, you don't know? The Fox left us to become one of the singers in the duo Kurio Bara," Hiei explained in a sharp voice. Kurama grimaced at the bitterness in the Koorime's voice, and Botan followed his lead.

"You are? Damn, I guess that's what I get for having a greedy-no-good-son-of-a-bitch-mother fucking boss; always he's trying to get me into someone else's bed! And now, if he hadn't pissed me off, I would have known you were here!" There was a moment of shocked silence as both Hiei and Kurama processed the words that had just spilled forth from Botan's mouth.

_Not only has Hiei changed, Botan has, but I can't tell if it's for better of for worse. _Kurama thought to himself as he recovered from Botan's outburst. He then looked over at Yuusuke and smirked. _Well it seems he can still sleep through anything. _

"How did you get here though, I can tell you don't want to work here," Kurama asked, trying to figure out more.

"I would never want to work here willingly, as you can tell I don't have much of a choice." She held out her wrists to show them the youki rings that encircled them and her ankles. "All I know is that after Koenma's death all the current reapers were 'disposed' of, and I happened to land in the Makai. Yoshimitsu found me, and I didn't have enough strength to defend, so now I'm here, and nothing but a lousy whore. I can say this is not how I wanted to retire!" During Botan's quick story Yuusuke had woken up, but both Hiei and Kurama were too busy listening to notice, but when he coughed to grab their attention, all eyes were on him.

"Yuusuke…."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Author's notes_

_Note 1- Botan has no clue what Hiei and Yuusuke have been up to, and she doesn't know about Kokushi and Kage, or their crest._

_Note 2- I just put this little clipping in here so you don't think I completely forget about Ayumi, she will show up again at some point I guess._

_Note 3- _Sumimasen_ means _sorry.

_Okay so I said I wouldn't do it again, but I couldn't resist! In case you have no idea what I'm blabbering about, I'll elaborate: I have a tendency to end me chapters (well the chapters of this story) with someone's name, and last time I said I probably wouldn't do that again. Obviously I'm suffering from bad ending syndrome, but I think I will quit doing this by the next chapter, well maybe not…_

_Anyway please review, and if you feel the need to criticize please feel free to (like to hear about what I need to change, it helps with my writing skills)._

_Catie-brie_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Well, some seem to think a prequel would be a good idea, but I should write it after I finish this story, and that I will! _

_Okay, I guess I should go ahead and thank my reviewers, _

_So, thanks_-

Witchlight of the South_, and summoner_ofthesilverwolf.

_And a special thanks to my regulars_-

KyoHana, and kit-kit

_Thank you all, and hope you enjoy the update!_

"Yuusuke," Kurama acknowledged almost nervously.

"Fox." Was Yuusuke's curt reply. "Long time no see, how's show business?"

The Youko grimaced at the sharp sarcasm, and contempt clear in the Hanyou's voice, as did Botan; Hiei only sported a look of nonchalance.

"I take it you don't really care." Yuusuke rolled his eyes.

"No duh. Really, I'm just after an explanation, sense I didn't get one fourteen years ago," Yuusuke's eyes softened slightly as he said this, but his face remained apathetic.

"I suppose you would, but quite frankly I don't have one for you, or at least, I don't have one that is all that believable," Kurama replied shrugging.

"Just keep talking Fox." _Why won't he call me by my first name? _Kurama though to himself irritably, _I couldn't have hurt him that much._

"Fine, I really don't have a choice, do I?" He didn't wait for a reply, but instead continued on. "Well you saw Ayumi-chan, or at least Kokushi and Kage did, she is the main reason I left; but this isn't going to be a story about how I fell in love and ran away so that I could be with her, this is much more complicated.

"I've actually known Ayumi-chan since high school, but I never actually spoke with her on a friendly bases. But after going to the same college, and eventually working together, we started to become friends, but only friends, and it remains that way 'til this day.

"After the incident, I quit going to work, and lost all contact with that life. I still lived at home, as you surely knew, with my ningen mother Shiori, and I did go out, but I really just dropped out of the flow of things."

"As we all did," Botan interrupted solemnly, this comment received three subconscious nods.

"Along with all of this, I quit talking to Ayumi-chan, so when I finally ran into her again after ten years, and she still looked almost exactly the same, I was surprised," Kurama continued nervously, he was getting close to a part he did not exactly enjoy.

"We talked for awhile, and it was then that I noticed a strange aura; it wasn't that I never paid any attention to her aura before, but it was never actually there. She seemed much different, her skin was paler and by her actions, she seemed to hate the sunlight about her.

"She remarked about how it looked like I had never aged a day, I did the same, both of us answered unsurely. She seemed to have noticed my youki and she began asking me questions only someone who had lived in Makai for many years would have known. I of course answered them to the best of my ability, it didn't take me long to figure out what she really was.

"She noticed my change in demeanor more quickly than I would have imagined, and ceased her stream of questions. She knew that I knew what she was, or more like what she had become: she was a daylight vampire, a rare breed of vampire, with very few attributes of their cousins.

"It was then that she explained her story, which I will not say at the moment, it's too long and has little to do with my explanation, and how she had known since high school that I was the legendary thief Youko Kurama." Kurama blushed slightly at the last part, he knew he must sound vain referring to himself as the 'legendary' thief, and it was obvious Yuusuke felt the same way, for he had rolled his eyes impatiently.

"She also told me how she knew about my wish to be able to bring forth my true self, my Youko half, at will, and how she could help, but she wanted something in return; she wanted me to go with her somewhere. I was extremely skeptical about the whole thing, but if there is one thing I've learned, vampires can be very persuasive, and she did convince me to come with her." Once again Botan saw it fit to interrupt.

"She kissed you didn't she?" The former ferry girl asked, actually it was more like a statement. Kurama was slightly caught off guard, and he nodded before he could stop himself. "That's what I figured, a vampire's kiss is a very wonderful, if not controlling, thing to experience. The 'victim' is filled with an unimaginable feeling of ecstasy, of great pleasure, that clouds the mind, and causes him or her to lose all control of their common sense. And knowing you Kurama, you were only half effected, and were aware of what was going on, but still didn't have complete control."

"How do you know all of that?" Yuusuke asked from the bed, surprised.

"I met some vampires whose souls had finally been released, and my curiosity caused me to ask a lot of questions," she explained this very quietly, and quickly.

"My thoughts began to careen, and soon they became pessimistic. Shiori was gone, and all I had left was my job as an unofficial Reikai onmistu, and a broken friendship with two other onmistus, so I foolishly agreed, her kiss didn't wear away until it was too late, and my train of though never did catch back up to me, until more recent years." Kurama took a breath and looked up to see what damage might have been done by his explanation, but none seemed apparent.

"You're wrong," Yuusuke began quietly, "I believe you, you never were one to lie to me, or anyone else, unless absolutely necessary. But I can't ignore the fact you left." His eyes had once again softened, and, slowly, they began to glisten with tears never to be shed. Quickly he rubbed the liquid away with his sleeve, and looked away. Kurama looked away from the Hanyou, ashamed he had caused so much pain in his friend, it seemed to him that he had hurt Yuusuke the worst of the three around him.

Kurama stood suddenly, walked over to the kyoushu (note1), and sat down beside him silently; Yuusuke turned his head slightly so that one eye could look at the kitsune.

"Look, Kage, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, I realize that now, but you have to believe me when I say I needed to get away from life," Kurama said quietly after another moment of silence.

"Heh, you think you were the only one? We all wanted out, we all wanted to turn back time. You lost a lot, I'll give you that, but when we needed you most, you left!" Yuusuke hissed his anger once again returning. "You escaped a life where all you loved was torn from you. But we-," he gestured to the other two in the room, "we were left behind."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Author's notes-_

_Note one_- Kyoushu_ means _Assassin

_Aha! I didn't end the story with someone's name! But I did, sadly, make this chapter short, so I must apologize for that. Anyways, I do have a couple of notes (other that the actual notes that are mentioned throughout the story) that I should add now._

_Okay, some of you were wondering the coupling, well, even though I said I didn't know whom I wanted to pair together, I did know whom I was going to pair together from the beginning. I'm going to pair up Hiei and Yuusuke sense they are in fact my favorite coupling (other than the original Yuusuke and Keiko pairing). I apologize to you, _KyoHana _for not pairing Kurama and Hiei together, sense they seem to be you favorite couple, but I do believe this would make a great Hiei Yuusuke story, or maybe a good Kurama Yuusuke story… Hm…_

_Well until next update!_

_Catie-brie_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Wahoo, thank you everyone for reviewing and I would once again like to thank my regulars_

_KyoHana, and kit-kit._

_Well let us move on shall we?_

"You escaped a life where all you loved was torn from you. But we-" Yuusuke gestured to the other two in the room, "we were left behind."

"He's right Fox, you were lucky you found something that could help you shut out our world, we never got that fortunate," it was the first time Hiei had spoken since Kurama had begun his little tale. A curtain of fiery bangs shielded the silver kitsune's eyes from view as he lowered his head, but the others misinterpreted the act as shame. No, that wasn't true, Botan had noticed a slight flash of bright gold, and knew immediately that the kitsune was now far from ashamed.

"Do you really believe all you have said?" Kurama asked harshly. "You think I escaped that world we all so hate? You think I was able to avoid having love torn from me? Then you are wrong old friends, very wrong indeed." He felt as Yuusuke's body bristled and the tension in the air around them thickened, but the Youko didn't care, not anymore. Yes he felt horrible for how badly he had hurt Yuusuke, Hiei even Botan, but being accused of cowardice was not something he was going to stand for. He lifted his head to reveal sharp, narrowed, golden eyes- only a slight hint of the original emerald remained- filled with anger only matched by the hanyou's chocolate brown ones which had locked with his the second they were visible. It was obvious that both were on the verge of an extremely violent argument, so Botan saw it fit to intervene.

"Um, guys, sorry to interrupt and all, but there's someone outside the door." Hiei nodded having heard the light knock, muffled whispers himself. Botan sighed in relief as the two on the bed broke eye contact to acknowledge her, but the anger and contempt, now unconsciously directed at her, quickly evaporated any of that relief.

"What do you want?" Yuusuke asked in a harsh, deep voice.

"We require an audience with Lord (note1) Kageboushi, only." the reply was muffled, but the command behind it was quite evident.

"And why is it that you require only my presence?" Yuusuke asked suspiciously.

"It is only what my Lord desires." Yuusuke looked at Hiei to see what he though, and he only shrugged. Yuusuke took that as a _do what you want _shrug, and did just that. Quickly he opened the door and slipped out closing it softly behind him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ayumi looked up from her favorite counter top when she felt an ominous aura move through the crowd and over to the stairs that led to the area she and Shuuichi-kun were staying. She growled, and quickly stood up from her seat, an action she quickly regretted as the world around her spun in a quick blur vertigo, causing her to fall back onto her stool. _Okay then, maybe I should get up slower next time _she thought to herself irritably as she stood up again this time slowly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Now, tell me what you're master wants," Yuusuke demanded of the two cloaked form in front of him. There was no way he would trust the two forms in front of him, he never trusted his employers, and these two beings were no exception.

"Be patient Lord Kageboushi, we will reveal or meeting, but first we need to go someplace where we will not be over heard, perhaps outside?" The taller of the two asked indicating the hallway.

"Why not? I've got little else to do," Yuusuke replied turning on his heel and walking down the hallway and eventually down the staircase leading to the bar, and show area. The two figures nodded to each other before following the Kyoushu outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was raining, not that that was odd, it had been raining a lot lately. Yuusuke, however, didn't really notice the soft splashes of liquid as they gently pelted against his skin and dripped down his face. Slowly he turned around and waited impatiently for the two messengers to exit the inn, which they did shortly after he started to tap his foot.

"Now will you please tell me what is going on?" The hanyou demanded irritably, he wanted to get back to figuring out Kurama's desertion, little did he know this confrontation was going to be all about the Kitsune, and the height deprived fire youkai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayumi swayed dangerously on her feet as she headed back up the stairs leading to the rooms, and the direction the ominous aura has been headed in. For some reason she felt she needed to get to Shuuichi-kun, but she couldn't place her finger on why, she was bewildered, though, when the source of the aura came into view, and was not outside her room.

_Why did my instincts tell me to come here? _She asked herself curiously, but she quickly let the subject drop as she sauntered off towards her own room, she was far to gone, however, to notice that Kurama, and that Kokushibyou, were no longer in the room and promptly tumbled to the floor sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama glared at the door for a few seconds after Yuusuke had left, his eyes still in Youko mode, but his temper had melted away when he felt the aura of the beings on the other side.

"I think Yuu- erm- Kage may be in trouble," he muttered standing up.

"He can take care of himself, but you on the other hand-," Hiei said turning his ruby gaze towards the kitsune. "-Your control over your temper has diminished greatly and the control of both your halves seems to be the cause."

"And what right do you have to make that accusation?" Kurama demanded irritably indicating towards Hiei's infamous cold rage. The tiny Koorime actually laughed at the Youko's words.

"I'm not the same anymore, and I know you've noticed it as well, we've all changed, but I say with much confidence that our friend has been altered the most. I still have trouble, though, figuring out if his changes are for better or for worse," he replied calmly. He was stating the truth about both of their changes; his being that he didn't lose his calm as easily as he had in Ningenkai, an alteration to his personality that made him all the more deadly to his opponents.

Kurama looked at his former best friend, his former lover (note2), sadly taking in everything he had said. Hiei was right- his patience had gone terribly thin ever since he gained the ability to switch from his weak human form to his magnificent Youko body.

No, his human body wasn't weak; it was strong in a different sense- it had the capacity to feel emotions lost to oni (note3) and youkai ("3") alike, and for that he didn't want to completely give it up to the King of Thieves.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Okay, what the hell do you two want?" Yuusuke asked irritably as they exited the smoky inn, only to walk into an onslaught of thick raindrops in masse that successfully drenched the odd trio in a matter of seconds. _We just had to go outside, we just had to go OUTside! _Yuusuke thought to himself wrathfully as he made a point to glare at the ominous duo with as much venom as he could muster from behind his long, black-chocolate bangs, as many times as he could.

"What, don't you trust us?" The taller of the two said feigning hurt.

"No, so just state your business and leave," Yuusuke snapped tucking a stray tuft of near black hair behind his ear; his hair had grown long and unruly during his stay in Makai.

"So impatient, tsk, tsk," the shorter cloaked figure admonished cheerfully wagging a finger in front of the hanyou's face who growled in reply_. What is up with these freaks? First they're the ever polite messengers inside, but once we step outside they're_ _act like complete and utter morons._

"Now brother, we need to get down to business, you can play later," the taller one scolded playfully. '_Play later' my ass! As soon as I know why they're here, I'm going to split._

"No need to beat around the bush I guess. We just recently caught wind that the legendary Silver Kitsune himself has arisen from the dead and returned to Makai with power nearly tripled from his last reign over this land and that poses a problem for us." _Idiots, Kurama has been back for years! And if they are going where I think they are, they can shove it up their—_

"So we need you to eliminate the King of Thieves himself, Youko Kurama."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Author's notes_

_Note one- I say _Lord_ here instead of _Sama _because, even though there is proof against this observation, I think of the Makai as a multi origin plain instead of just Japanese roots._

_Note two- Oh yes, even though this isn't a Kurama Hiei fic, they were together at an earlier time._

_Note three- Well I say oni and Youkai alike because oni are low class demons and Youkai are high class, so I'm just saying that they are the same in a sense here._

_Apologies kind reviewers and readers! This update is both short and a day late! I feel bad, bad, bad, bad! (Starts hitting head against computer desk) But I still like this update!_

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed this little update and I hope you will bless me with your reviews (I feel like being an idiot for the moment so bare with me) for I am unworthy!_

_Well 'til next time_

_Catie-brie_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_First off I'd like to thank my regular reviewers _

kit-kit, KyoHana

_And I'd also like to thank the newest of my reviewers-_

_Kikira-chan_

_Now I would like to beg your forgiveness! I read over the last chapter, and it was definitely under the list of poorly put together. There were so many mistakes and I repeated the same passage twice, so I'm sorry about that. But anyways I think this one is better._

_So without further ado!_

"The great Youko, eh?" Yuusuke said his face twisting into a cruel smirk. "Sounds interesting, but what's in it for me? And why do you only require my assistance, Youko Kurama is very powerful?"

"We only asked for you because we know you are the strongest and most feared kyoushu in Makai, and we do not doubt your ability, but if you believe you need the assistance of your partner, then by all means do," the taller cloaked figure said in a feeble attempt at flattery (the mock in his voice pretty much destroyed the complement).

"Indeed. But now you would like to know what you'll receive in return, no?" the smaller man said in a deep smooth voice. "I noticed that you have taken a fancy to a whore, a believe her name is Yanagi." Yuusuke bristled at the mention of Botan's fake and the horrible title the youkai had given her.

"Ah, so I am correct in my assumption. You do realize the price for a harlot's freedom is very high, we are willing to give you the money to buy her, and even more if you so desire, in return for Youko's… untimely demise."

Yuusuke looked long and hard at the duo as if thinking over their offer, though he had already made his decision. "I accept."

"Good, good, very good indeed," both men chirped in unison clapping their hands together.

_Jeez, these guys are weird! I don't think I can take much more of their overly mocking comments. _Yuusuke thought to himself. "Hold on a second, what are your names?"

"We are the Immortalité (note1) brothers, our first names are of no importance to you." The taller one answered. "And neither is our appearance, we will know when your mission has been completed."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Do your meetings usually take this long?" Botan asked Hiei from her precarious position on one of the couch's arms; an hour had past since Yuusuke had left the small room and Kurama was now sound asleep on the overly large bed, and Hiei had been either talking with the silver kitsune or pacing the room.

"It depends on the person and the mission they have assigned us," Hiei said offhandedly his mind elsewhere; Botan still didn't quite know of his or Yuusuke's present occupation, but she was beginning to figure something was up.

"What does that tattoo mean on your hand? I saw one on Yuusuke's too," she said out of the blue.

"It's just a simple tattoo, it doesn't have a meaning."

"Really? I heard that most designs like that have meaning in Makai," Botan was very determined to push the subject; too bad Hiei wasn't feeling the same way.

"Yanagi, I do believe I'm the one who was born and raised here, I think I would know if the design tattooed to _my _hand meant anything or not," Hiei stated simply, and, keeping to what he had said to Kurama earlier, kept his cool. Botan sighed in defeat and decided to take up watching Kurama sleep instead.

Hiei jumped back, Kurama shot up from the bed, nearly fell over, and Botan _did _fall off of the couch arm as the door suddenly burst open, and Yuusuke stormed through his face a mask of rage.

"What the hell?" Was all Hiei got out as the pissed hanyou grabbed him and the startled Silver Kitsune by the collars of their shirts and dragged them back out the door. With a blink of Botan's eye they were gone and the door had slammed with surprising force.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Botan's head began to nod to the side as sleep began to consume her, and it became constantly harder to keep her heavy lidded eyes open, but once again the door proved to be a sort of wake up call.

"What the-?" She exclaimed as Yuusuke, Hiei, and a very unexpected guest- Yoshimitsu- (who didn't look all that pleased) rushed through the door.

"Where's-" She began, but was quickly cut off as Hiei shook his head in a gesture telling her to stay quiet.

"Well it seems Yanagi that this man here has taken a fancy to you," Yoshimitsu began casting a resentful glare at Yuusuke who only grinned in reply, "and has paid a great sum of money for your release."

"What?" the former ferry girl asked greatly surprised; she looked to Yuusuke for some sort of answer who nodded in confirmation.

"You are free, at least once he gets rid of those youki binding rings." The hanyou glanced pointedly at the inn owner who quickly waddled over the blue-haired beauty and, with several grunts, removed the binding rings successfully freeing Botan from him.

"I'm free?" Botan began to laugh joyously, but stopped herself just before a giggle could escape. "But how?"

"Let's just say my meeting turned out more successful than I had imagined."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After the little outburst from Yuusuke, and a slightly disturbing meeting with the same half-breed, Kurama found himself pulled into a sick tale of twisted revenge that had him questioning his morals. The only good thing to come out of his little, yet pretty long, conversation with Yuusuke and Hiei was that they were now on speaking terms, and he wasn't glared at every time he said something. But then again, it was only Yuusuke he was having trouble with, Hiei had never held a grudge against his absence, at least he didn't act like he did.

Slowly Kurama walked to his room and opened the door quietly before slipping through and closing it with as much stealth. Immediately his senses were invaded by the undeniable stench of alcohol, and a slight tinge of oni blood; it didn't take him long to pinpoint the source of the odor, and it took shoving his thumb between his teeth to keep from laughing. Ayumi laid sprawled on her back across the entryway with her mouth agape and her hands were groping for something in his sleep— to say the least she looked like a Ningenkai house dog dreaming about squirrels.

_She's absolutely hopeless, _He thought to himself as he attempted to gingerly step over her, unfortunately he was moving too slow and the Vampire's hands grasped his ankle and she quickly tugged it towards her chest. Having not expected this Kurama lost his balance and fell flat on his face with Ayumi still cuddling his leg.

_Absolutely and utterly hopeless._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei and Yuusuke exited their room with the newly freed Botan at their heels, and walked down the short expanse of hallway leading to Kurama and Ayumi's room. They stopped outside the door and Hiei knocked lightly on the rough wood; there was a muffled groan from the other side, but that was the extent of reaction to his knock. The three waited a moment, but the Kitsune or Koumori (note2) didn't answer the door. Yuusuke- being as patient as he is- didn't bother to knock a second time, but kicked the door in instead.

"Nice to know you're still as polite as ever Kage-kun," Botan commented sarcastically from behind Hiei who had made a similar, though more obscene, comment. The three stopped short when they finally noticed Ayumi and her annoyed captive sprawled on the worn, peach carpeted floor.

"We're leaving Fox, maybe we'll see you around," Yuusuke said trying hard not to chuckle.

"Maybe old friend, but before you leave do you think you could pry this damned being off of my leg?" Kurama asked irritably. That was a little too much for the Hanyou and he just could resist laughing at the Silver Kitsune's predicament, this also proved to be the downfall of Hiei's apathetic demeanor, for he too began to chuckle. Botan on the other hand looked down at Kurama sympathetically and she bent down to help drag the kyuuketsuki (Note3) away from his leg. After a few moments of tugging at Ayumi's death grip Botan managed to free the Youko, and was rewarded with a warm smile, the other two on the other hand received a hard glare but that only made them laugh harder.

"I suppose we should be leaving now," Hiei said helping the Kitsune to his feet. Botan smiled sadly and embraced Kurama quickly before exiting the door behind Hiei only leaving Yuusuke and Kurama.

"Hey I'll see you around, and maybe then I can get a straight answer out of you," Yuusuke said with a wink before heading after his friends.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Author's notes-

_Note 1-_ Immortalité_French for _Deathlessness

_Note 2- _Koumori_ Japanese for _Bat

_Note 3- _Kyuuketsuk_i Japanese for _Vampire

_Special note- In the last chapter I said that I believed that Makai is of different roots other than Japanese, and just to prove my point I made sure to add characters with different backgrounds like the _Immortalité Brothers _are French, and Keona (from chapter three I believe) was Hawaiian. But just to clear up any confusion Yoshimitsu is of Japanese origins._

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed this update, and I'll make sure to start up with some action soon!_

'_Til then,_

_Catie-brie_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Well it seems Ayumi is a disliked character- I had someone in my class read this and, like kikira-chan, he didn't like her. Why am I mentioning this? Well I'm glad to know people don't like her 'cause neither do I (I had meant for her to be a character that you didn't quite like so I'm fairly content )_

_Anyways I would once again like to thank my regular reviewers_

kit-kit and KyoHana

_And I would also like to thank my newest reviewer_

_Heather_

_Well anyways I think this is going to be the next to last chapter and the last one is going to be posted on Saturday the 29th and there is a reason for it._

_The 29th is my birthday! _

_YAY!_

Kurama watched solemnly as Yuusuke followed after his two odd companions leaving him standing in the empty doorway and a still unconscious Ayumi behind him. The Kyuuketsuki had somehow transformed back into her orange haired human form and by the way she tossed and turned on the floor it looked like she was having an alcohol-induced nightmare. The kitsune-youkai smiled down at the girl, but there was no feeling behind except a long burning remorse.

He dropped a small slip of paper onto Ayumi and walked through the door and closed it quietly behind him- hopefully never to return to this musty inn that reeked of cheap beer and old sex.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei and Botan trailed slowly behind Yuusuke as he stalked away from the inn his hands shaved deeply into his black jumpsuit and his long, rugged, coffee-black hair fell against his back like a wild waterfall. His withdrawn attitude was beginning to worry the two, but neither felt right about asking him why he was acting that way- luckily for them they didn't have to.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to drag you out of there so abruptly," Yuusuke began an uncharacteristic apology, "but I got a job offer and I couldn't turn it down- especially sense its beginning pay was enough to free you, Yanagi."

"Thank you Kage-kun," Botan said again. "I have a question to ask you though, what is it exactly that you do?"

Hiei nearly groaned aloud in exasperation when she asked that, but managed to keep quiet. _She not going to give this subject up is she?_

"Nothing special," Yuusuke lied easily.

"That's not true, I know it's not," Botan prodded irritably.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought him back- now tell me," Botan countered smugly. Yuusuke sighed and turned around to face her.

"Fine, if you want to know, that's your choice, but I know you won't enjoy the answer." Botan nodded and looked at the trouble chocolate eyes of her friend waiting for an answer. Yuusuke gave resigned sigh before starting a quick explanation of his occupation. The Ferry Girl sat through the explanation without any reaction except a thoughtful nod at the end.

"Sounds about right," she said slowly catching the two Kyoushu off guard.

"You're not surprised." It was a statement, but a little questioning lay behind Hiei's words.

"Well of course not! I was a freaking whore- why would I be surprised if you were assassins? You worked for Koenma-sama as fighters- sometimes killers- so I would have been more surprised if you were just a bunch of rouge fighters!"

Hiei and Yuusuke gave the former Spirit Guide a shocked, but in a way, relieved smile, but the look quickly dropped as two figures made themselves present.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"What do you want now?" Yuusuke asked exasperatedly as two black clad figures appeared before them.

"That is not how you treat your employer especially when they are only trying to help," the taller Immortalité Brother said with a phony hurt voice; Yuusuke growled.

"Shut up and answer my question."

"Humph, snotty little brat—" The taller one began before explaining. "Like I said, we're here to help, we know where the Silver Kitsune is going to strike next."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kurama sighed deeply as he finished his transformation from Shuuichi Minamino to the great thief Youko Kurama. His plain white tank and baggy grey pants were now gone and in their place was his elegant white Yukata (note1) spun from his own youki (note2). His kitsune ears twitched in irritation as he stood outside a broad grey stone building; he was hidden behind the Makai's equivalent of a wild rhododendron bush, but instead of the Ningenkai's usually showy campanulate flowers the demon plant sported vicious bell flowers with a strong acid like pollen.

With a swish of his tail he ran to another bush in blur of silver; he then repeated the action several times until he was only yards away from his target- a tall black stone wall surrounding the circumference of the squat grey building in a twisted barrier. The Youko pulled a flower bud from his hair that quickly changed into a beautiful red rose, and then, with a final burst of youki, turned into his infamous Rose Whip.

He flicked his wrist lazily and the thick razor sharp thorns caught in the stone deeply turning his whip into a makeshift rope that he used to pull himself over in a single graceful bound. He crouched down low before hopping off the ledge and hit the ground running with his whip coiled loosely around his slender palm. He glanced to the side briefly and noticed two warped shadows melt away into the darkness of the thick Youkai Rhododendron garden.

A smirk graced Kurama's lips as he used his whip to pull himself up through a window on the second floor. He was immediately enveloped in a velvet blanket of darkness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yuusuke and Hiei watched from the shadows as Youko Kurama hopped the wall and ran across unkempt lawn in a blur of silver. The kitsune-youkai slowed briefly to glance to his side and he caught sight of the two. They grinned and as Kurama pulled himself up the grey stone surface of the building's side he smirked as well.

"Should we go?" Hiei asked slipping out of the darkness.

"Yeah, we might as well get this over with," Yuusuke replied sprinting over to the building and jumped up to the second floor window; Hiei mirrored his move exactly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Botan watched as Youko Kurama, then Hiei and Yuusuke jumped through the second story window of the squat grey mansion from her perch atop the black stonewall. The two kyoushu had reluctantly left her behind on the wall after they were sure the Immortalité Brothers were long gone- all three of them got a bad feeling whenever those two were around.

Several minutes passed before he curiosity got the better of her and she summoned her oar for the first time in fourteen years and zoomed towards the opening the other three had entered earlier.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kurama pretended to search the mansion for goods of great worth, but in truth he was only looking for an open area. His sensitive kitsune ears picked up two thumps from the window he had entered through, and knew immediately that Yuusuke and Hiei were in the building, and he needed to pick up his pace.

He turned down a dark hallway and took a left turn into a spacey personal library filled with dusty books and old wooden seats. He quickly began rummaging through stacks of papers and a couple of old desks. He tried to not to be as quiet as he could so that the other two could pinpoint his whereabouts and find him quickly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei picked up the sound of rustling papers from a room to his left and by the reaction of his companion he realized that he heard it as well. The two of them made a sharp turn into a library where they began to look around for Youko Kurama; it didn't take them long to find him because he seemed to want to be found.

"Well, well. It seems the King of Thieves has lost his touch, eh Kokushi?"

"Oh yes, Kage, he seems to have become crude in his methods."

Kurama looked up at them with a smirk in his golden eyes, but a frown pulling at his lips.

"Well if it isn't Kageboushi and Kokushibyou- what are you two doing here?" He asked giving the two a mock bow.

"Like you don't know- we're here on a mission, and you happen to be our next paycheck," Yuusuke sneered. There was a sharp decline in temperature and everyone in the room was aware of two new presences in the room.

"Well, here are our employers now," Hiei said trying his hardest to keep his contempt for the two out of his voice.

"Oh don't mind us, continue on." One of the Brothers cooed from a darkened corner.

"Don't worry, we won't," Yuusuke said offhandedly before turning serious. "Okay Youko I know there is no use asking if you will give up peacefully so draw your weapon."

"I already have, now don't tell me you are going to fight me with bare fists?" Kurama mocked uncoiling his whip and sliding his feet into a battle position.

"And why wouldn't I? You are of no comparison to myself, and if Kokushi joins the fray you are as good as gone."

"I think I'll sit this one out Kage, I doubt you'll need any help." Hiei slid towards the entrance of the room where he had felt an additional aura pop up, and unsurprising Botan hid in the hallway still clutching her oar.

"Pfft you are one arrogant son of a bitch, Kage, but after hearing your rep, I guess you have some right to your overly confident attitude."

"'Nough talk, let's play," Yuusuke spat happily (an odd combo) bringing his fist up and sliding his feet apart. A thick silence blanketed the room before the two fighters shot towards each other in a flurry of movements.

Kurama's whip slashed left and right parrying Yuusuke's vigorous flurry of kicks and punches. But soon Yuusuke was on the defensive as Kurama had quickly figured out his fighting style and was viciously attacking the hanyou with curt arcs of his whip and a kick here or there to fill in a blind spot.

"Maybe I underestimated you Youko," Yuusuke laughed grabbing hold of the thorny whip with one hand and with the other he grabbed the Kitsune's wrist. He suddenly dropped down into a crouch and swiped his leg in a half circle knocking Kurama off balance and onto the floor.

"No I think it is I who underestimated you." Kurama said as he tugged hard on his whip causing the sharp thorns to tear through Yuusuke's tan flesh like a knife through butter. The boy stumbled forward and soon found the Silver Kitsune's foot embedded in his stomach.

"Damn." He coughed, a shower of crimson blood splattering Kurama's yukata in dark splotches. Somehow he managed to regain his balance and he aimed his index finger at the Youko's chest and it quickly took on a glowing blue tint.

"Rei Gun Bullet!" He cried letting loose a thin beam of energy that hit the Kitsune Youkai's chest instantly knocking the man out permanently. There was a gasp from the doorway and Yuusuke turned to see Botan with a trembling hand to her mouth a river of tears spilling from her wide violet eyes. Hiei stood beside her his eyes narrowed, but he was looking past Yuusuke towards the corner where their employers stood chuckling.

"Good job Yuusuke, you just single handedly killed your best friend," one of the Brothers said applauding the hanyou's handy work. Yuusuke bristled at the sound of his real name, as did Hiei.

"Oh yes we know who you are- and you should know us," the other brother cooed in a voice as thick and sweet as poisoned honey.

"We know who you are." A voice cooed in the same tainted honey voice from behind the two.

"WHAT! You're supposed to be dead!" The two exclaimed in unison whipping around to face the Youko.

"You underestimated us, and that is a very fatal mistake- Rei Gun!" Yuusuke shouted shooting two more shots at the Brothers. The Reiki blasts hit the two dead on and they staggered back into Kurama's whip drawn taunt behind their necks; he quickly wrapped it around their necks and pulled decapitating them instantly.

"Well now that that is over-," Yuusuke said with a sad smile as he lifted his index finger to his forehead. "I'll see you in hell guys." There was a flash of blue light and Yuusuke fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"YUUSUKE NO!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Author's notes_

_Note one- Yukata- a loose, casual unisex kimono_

_Note two- from what I've heard Youko's Yukata is made from his Youki (I think that's why when he changes forms he is always in it) and it creates a sort of armor._

_Wow this was a hard chapter! I feel so bad for killing Yuusuke, but I just couldn't help it! And now all you have to do is wait a week and you'll find out why. Also that scene was supposed to seemed rushed so I hope that didn't bother anyone._

_Well please review and tell me what you think_

_Till later_

_Catie-brie_


	9. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

_I would once again like to thank my reviewers- especially_KyoHana and kit-kit_** the** ones who stuck with me, and reviewed each and every chapter of this story, and for that I am ever grateful._

_Also I would like to thank _snakedude100 _for his review._

_Well I guess this is farewell- at least until later tonight because I shall be posting the first chapter of the prequel then_

_Thank you all for reading!_

_Catie-brie_

Botan's shriek was shrill, horrified and distorted by anguish as she watched Yuusuke pull the imaginary trigger, she watched him fall to the floor with a sickening thud, and she watched as his crimson life force poured into thick puddles around his punctured head and torn hand. His large chocolate eyes remained open, and his soft pink lips were still curled in a sad smile of lost hope and meaning.

She fell to her knees as hot tears ran down her face in thick crystalline riverettes and her body shook violently with her sobs of premature mourning. Hiei stood beside her, his face a mask of apathy, but the dark reddish-black tear gems that fell at his feet and bounced in multiple directions betrayed his unmoved demeanor. Kurama's golden eyes began to tear up, but the tears did not spill until he was kneeling next to the raven-haired hanyou and had his blood soaked head cradled in his hands tenderly. It was only then that the crystal-clear drops of liquid leaked from the corners of his eyes, down his cheeks and onto Yuusuke's face.

A thick silence enveloped the room that was only shattered every time a tear gem hit the floor, or a strangled sob escaped Botan's throat. But finally Hiei broke the asphyxiating lack of sound with his low tones.

"I saw this coming, " Hiei began quietly wiping away the remaining liquid at the corners of his eyes. "But I didn't think it would happen this late on in life- or this abruptly."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Botan asked weakly.

"He means that Yuusuke has been suicidal for a long time now, but what caused him to crack so suddenly?" Kurama murmured to himself looking down sadly at his lost friend.

"I don't think we will ever know the full story."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ningenkai October 29th 2031_

Urameshi Yuusuke

1978- 2030

Loyal friend and ally cut down before his time and greatly missed among all who knew him.

Rest in Peace;

Old friend.

Kurama knelt beside the gravestone only a year after the accident occurred; no tears threaten to spill this time- he was on a personal mission and he could not allow himself the luxury of grieving.

"I remember, Yuusuke, that last night in the inn," he began slowly as Hiei and Botan walked through the graveyard gateway, "you commented that the next time we met you wanted to get a strait answer as to why I left. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you then, but I can and will now.

"Everyone deals with death differently, and now that I sit here above your grave I realize we dealt with it almost virtually the same way- but you did what I don't have the courage for. " Kurama looked up for a moment and noticed that Hiei had knelt before his past sister Yukina's grave with his head pressed against the cold marbled stone, and Botan did the same against Koenma's ultimate death marker. The three of them stood alone in the graveyard reserved for those who have helped the Reikai in some way, or were linked to the realm. All Reikai Tantei and their assistances were buried here: even Sensui had a grave marker with his name etched in the cold black stone, but his body lay somewhere else entirely.

"You kept going, you moved forward, and although you were hurting badly inside you smiled all the same. You grit your teeth and bore the pain far longer than I did; I ran away like a coward to seek refuge from my old home. I left you all behind- all because of my negative thought patterns and Ayumi's kiss.

"But the one reason I left, the one push over the edge of logical thinking and rational actions was that I couldn't have you, that you loved someone else and only thought of me as a friend. I realize my folly in not telling you before it was too late, but I guess Lady Fate was just not on my side.

"I may not have been able to tell you when it would have really mattered, but I tell you now- you were, and still are the only reason I continue getting up every morning.

"I wish you farewell, and perhaps I will see you again."

Kurama stood up a crimson red curtain obscured his vision, and he felt the burning sensation of tears at the corners of his eyes. He did not let them fall, he would not grieve anymore, Yuusuke wouldn't want that, but he would move on and maybe face the rest of his time with a little more courage than before.

He dropped a single black rose onto the space that lay before his old friend's tombstone, and walked away silently with his head tilted towards the sky in search of any remaining memory of the complicated life of Urameshi Yuusuke. What seemed to be a soft breeze of wind tugged at the redhead's hair, but he saw it for the message it was meant to be.

_Good-bye old friend_


End file.
